infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT160N v3.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT160N v3.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. =Specs= Serial Num. = CSE41 FCC ID = Q87-WRT160NV3 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG(BCM4716A) CPU Speed = 300MHz Flash Type = Serial Flash = 32MB RAM = 4MB Switch = Broadcom SoC Wireless = Broadcom SoC Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = b/g/n (IEEE 802.3/3u, IEEE 802.11b/g, IEEE802.11n Draft) WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN MiniPCI slots = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = Blue, SES LED = Blue, Amber USB = No Serial = Yes JTAG = Yes TJTAG Support = No Special Features = =Links of Interest= * Linksys WRT160N v3.0 Information * Thread =Flashing= # Read the Peacock Announcement. # Download dd-wrt.v24-13575_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_wrt160nv3.bin. If you wish to experiment with a newer build, you should read the "build thread" for any build you are considering putting on your router, before flashing a newer build, (as discussed in the peacock announcement). # Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0 # Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. # Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). # Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. # Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. # At the Linksys Management Mode screen, do not give the reboot command. You will use this page to upgrade your firmware. # Browse to the firmware you downloaded and click Upload. # Do not touch anything. The page will tell you that the upgrade was successful and the router is now rebooting. Your router may take upwards of a couple minutes to reboot. Watch the lights... once the wireless and power indicators are on steadily for several seconds, your router is fully rebooted and you can click "Continue" in your browser window. # If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30 reset. This time, when you navigate to http://192.168.1.1/, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. If the DD-WRT password change page does not display, your page request times out, or you can't ping 192.168.1.1, make sure both wireless and power lights are on steadily first, then do a hard power cycle (unplug the power from the router--do not do a 30/30/30 reset). Wait a few seconds and plug the power back into the router. Wait until both wireless and power lights are on steadily, then navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your browser of choice again. If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30 reset. This time, when you navigate to 192.168.1.1, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. =Upgrading= * How to upgrade if dd-wrt is already installed =Reverting= #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT160N_3_0_02_004.code.bin. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG Info JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Traces are not connected JTAG Recovery This section is in need of cleanup! Serial Info Serial Pinouts VCC o TP12 TX o TP13 RX o TP14 N/C o TP15 GND o TP16 Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of cleanup! Per Eko in the support thread. Get file ending in ....wrt160nv3.bin, prepare tftp, stop cfe, type: flash -ctheader : flash1.trx and start your tftp. Wait till ends writing to flash, reboot----... =Pictures= =Notes= * One user noted from forum on making this router stable when on 3309-mini firmware is to not set it to N mode - I've used it in mixed BG and it has been fine, and the forum says G-only works. ( some of this discussion is here: http://dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=54781&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=210) K26 build 13253 Recovering from a bad flash # Hard_reset_or_30/30/30 # Login to http://192.168.1.1/ and you will see the Linksys - Management Mode page. # Browse to dd-wrt.v24-13575_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_wrt160nv3.bin # Click Upgrade # In a moment, you will see "Upload completed. System is going to reboot. Please wait a few moments." When the lights return to their normal state, you can click "Continue" to be taken to the router's main page. # Upgrade to the build you want via "How to upgrade if dd-wrt is already installed" Performing a 30/30/30 Reset on a WRT160Nv3 #Perform a normal 30/30/30 reset. #Login to http://192.168.1.1/ and you will see the Linksys - Management Mode page. #Click "Reboot." #In a moment, you will see "Command reboot completed." The router will now start the reboot process. When the lights return to their normal state, you can click "Continue" to be taken to the router's main page. How Lights Behave During Reboot on a WRT160Nv3 When you power cycle a WRT160Nv3, the lights will act as follows: #Power light blinks. If LAN or WAN cable is plugged in, their respective lights will flash on activity. #Power light turns off for several seconds. #All lights, except power light, turn on and then off. #Power light blinks slowly, then faster, and WLAN light will turn on. #Once Power light and WLAN light are on solid, the router is fully rebooted. Category: English Documentation Category: Linksys Category:Fix Me!